Mal compris
by Taku Cmoi
Summary: TRADUCTION:Yugi et Yami sont amis… des grands amis, mais après un miniscule malentendu, Joey et Téa disent à tout le monde qu’ils sont un couple! Donc maintenant, il faut payer… mais est ce que Yami et Yugi découvriront l’amour en chemin? c'est la surpris
1. Chapter 1

Comme notre auteur a crée deux personnages dans cette fic (ainsi que dans ses autres fics.), je vais vous les présenter pour que ce soit plus clair dans votre esprit ! Ils se nomment Léo et Krysta Rivera, et sont frère et sœur. Léo est plus vieux et Krysta est une Star Card comme Sakura ! Toutes les deux possèdent les pouvoirs de l'élément du feu, de l'eau et du vent ! Léo est le tout-puissant Cinquième Élément, qui a des pouvoirs légendaires, mais un peu plus obscur ! Léo et Krysta, ainsi que Sakura et Yué, vivent avec Yami et Yugi jusqu'à qu'ils retournent chez eux !

Description physique :

Léo : Grand, âgé de 21 ans, très beau (toutes les filles l'adorent !), il est mécanicien et les cheveux légèrement bleu-minuit, et a des yeux bleu très azur !

Krysta : C'est une chef courageuse, âgée de 17 ans, des longs cheveux noirs ondulés et des yeux ambre, elle est très belle !

DISCLAIMER : **L'auteur n'a pas la série Yugioh, Card Carport Sakura ou n'importe quels de leurs personnages** ! Mais, et même dans ses autres fics, il y a Léo et Krysta Rivera qui sont ses propres créations, donc ne les volez pas ! Moi-même, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ! J'ai eu l'accord de l'auteur pour pouvoir traduire cette fantastique fic, et je la remercie encore de me faire confiance ! C'est à elle que doivent tous les honneurs !

Bonne lecture !

**Mal compris**

Écrit par** Princess Nefertari AKA Krysta**

Traduit par** Taku Cmoi**

Le silence pouvait être si merveilleux…

Et le bruit pouvait être la chose la plus désagréable.

« Yami ! Yami, réveilles-toi ! Allez ! » hurla une incroyable voix joyeuse. « Allez ! Nous allons être en retard pour l'école ! RÉVEILLES-TOI ! »

Mentalement déchiré aux derniers restes de son rêve merveilleux non profité, Yami, déterminé, garda les yeux fermés, tirant la couverture par-dessus sa tête, provocateur.

« Je suis en train de dormir ! » gémit Yami.

Soudain, le corps entier de Yami trembla, mal à l'aise, dès que quelque chose s'était lancé dans son lit, ou plutôt quelqu'un… Et ce dernier commença à faire des sauts sur le lit.

Yami gémit encore dès que son lit confortable rebondissait désagréablement au dessous de lui, le déchirant brutalement à une quelconque chance de pouvoir retourner dans son merveilleux rêve d'un monde couvert de chocolat.

« Lèves-toi ! Lèves-toi ! Lèves-toi, Yami ! » appela encore la voix. « Allez ! Nous devons aller à l'école ! Tu dois te lever ! »

Yami trembla dès que sa couverture lui avait été volée brutalement, lui envoyant des ruées glacées par-dessus son corps presque nu, seul son boxer lui sauvait. Gémissant, il se força à ouvrir ses paupières et leva les yeux, provocateur, vers ce qui avait troublé son sommeil, prêt à les envoyer hurler d'horreur dans le Royaume des Ombres pour leur insolence.

Son irritation s'effaça presque aussitôt dès que l'adorable sourire d'un visage d'un garçon âgé de quinze ans, nommé Yugi Moto, occupa sa vision entière, maintenant agenouillé à côté de lui, sur le lit.

« Allez, Yami ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois si paresseux le matin, » dit Yugi, rieur.

« C'est trop tôt, » se plaignit Yami, protégeant ses yeux avec son bras des rayons du soleil ruisselant entre les rideaux séparés l'un de l'autre. « Comment est-il possible que tu peux être aussi joyeux à cette heure-ci ? »

« C'est un don, » répondit Yugi avec douceur. « Maintenant, allez ! Il est temps de se lever ! »

Yami regarda son Hikari dès que Yugi tira sur son bras, essayant de le remonter. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Whoa ! » cria Yugi.

Yami soupira dès que Yugi tomba dans le lit à côté de lui, faisant juste retourner le tir de Yugi et l'attirant dans une position allongée à côté de lui et, rapidement, se posa sur lui.

« Hmmm, gentil oreiller…, » murmura Yami, reposant ses bras et sa tête sur la poitrine de Yugi, prenant facilement sa Lumière au-dessous de lui.

« Hé ! Yami ! » se plaignit Yugi, l'air mignon. « Je suis supposé venir te lever ! Tu ne peux pas t'endormir sur moi ! Nous devons encore aller à l'école ! »

« Alors, tu peux dormir un peu plus, » répondit Yami, fermant ses yeux. « Il t'est impossible de me dire que tu n'es pas encore fatigué, donc être en forme le matin. »

« Je…, » hésita Yugi. « Hum… »

Satisfait, Yami soupira, se détendant. « Dormir. Dormir est bon. »

« Yami…, » soupira Yugi, se relaxant, inconsciemment, dans le doux lit.

Yami sourit, sentant la respiration de Yugi s'approfondir, se réduisant en dessous de lui.

Yugi commençait à être fatigué.

« Non ! Hé, c'est pas juste ! Tu me fais dormir maintenant ! » se plaignit Yugi, se tortillant furieusement sous son Ténèbre. « Nous devons allez à l'école ! »

« Non, nous ne devons pas, » répondit Yami, sans bouger.

Étonnamment, il était si confortablement allongé sur sa Lumière comme ça.

« Yami…, » murmura Yugi, retenant, sans succès, un bâillement.

« Hmmm ? » répondit Yami.

« … »

Yami sourit. « Dormir est bon. »

**A suivre… **


	2. Mal Interprétations

Comme notre auteur a crée deux personnages dans cette fic (ainsi que dans ses autres fics.), je vais vous les présenter pour que ce soit plus clair dans votre esprit ! Ils se nomment Léo et Krysta Rivera, et sont frère et sœur. Léo est plus vieux et Krysta est une Star Card comme Sakura ! Toutes les deux possèdent les pouvoirs de l'élément du feu, de l'eau et du vent ! Léo est le tout-puissant Cinquième Élément, qui a des pouvoirs légendaires, mais un peu plus obscur ! Léo et Krysta, ainsi que Sakura et Yué, vivent avec Yami et Yugi jusqu'à qu'ils retournent chez eux !

Description physique :

Léo : Grand, âgé de 21 ans, très beau (toutes les filles l'adorent !), il est mécanicien et les cheveux légèrement bleu-minuit, et a des yeux bleu très azur !

Krysta : C'est une chef courageuse, âgée de 17 ans, des longs cheveux noirs ondulés et des yeux ambre, elle est très belle !

DISCLAIMER : **L'auteur n'a pas la série Yugioh, Card Carport Sakura ou n'importe quels de leurs personnages** ! Mais, et même dans ses autres fics, il y a Léo et Krysta Rivera qui sont ses propres créations, donc ne les volez pas ! Moi-même, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ! J'ai eu l'accord de l'auteur pour pouvoir traduire cette fantastique fic, et je la remercie encore de me faire confiance ! C'est à elle que doivent tous les honneurs !

Bonne lecture !

**Mal compris**

Écrit par** Princess Nefertari AKA Krysta**

Traduit par** Taku Cmoi**

**Chapitre 2 : Mal Interprétations**

La cloche, au-dessus de la porte du Game Shop, sonna au moment où deux adolescents de dix-sept ans entrèrent.

« Hé Grand-père ! » appela Joey. « T'es là ? »

« Ca alors ! Salut Joseph, Téa, » dit Grand-père, marchant au moment où la porte se referma. « Vous êtes, tous deux, matinal aujourd'hui. »

« 'Lut, Grand-père, » répondit Téa, éclatante. « Ouais, nous n'avons rien à faire donc nous avons pensé que nous pouvons arriver, avec Krysta, Sakura, Yugi et Yami, à l'école ! »

« Oh, je suis désolé, Krysta et Sakura sont déjà parties. Krysta avait une pratique d'une chef courageuse, et Sakura l'esprit d'équipe. » Grand-père jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, un mince froncement de sourcil sur son visage. « Hmmm, les garçons ne sont pas encore descendus. Yugi est prêt mais Yami ne s'est pas encore levé. J'ai envoyé Yugi chercher Yami il y a dix minutes ; Je me demande ce qu'il leur ai arrivé. »

Joey fit un large sourire, filant derrière le comptoir. « Laisses-moi ça, Grand-père ; Je vais chercher ce paresseux de Yami ! »

Téa ria, suivant son ami. « Yugi est, probablement, en train de se bagarrer pour le lever de son lit, en ce moment. »

Grand-père ria tout bas. « Probablement. Bonne chance. »

Riant, Joey et Téa montèrent l'escalier et se naviguèrent dans l'étendu couloir jusqu'à qu'ils trouvèrent la chambre de Yami. Ils trouvèrent la porte légèrement entrebâillée… et il n'y avait aucun bruit qui venait de l'intérieur.

« Yami ? » appela Joey, avec un sourire affecté au moment où il avait une impulsion d'ouvrir la porte.

Les adolescents s'échangèrent des regards et inclinèrent la tête. Ensemble, ils prenaient des profondes inspirations, prêt à hurler à pleins poumons et à effrayer Yami jusqu'à perdre son âme… et le sortir de son lit.

Retenant leurs rires, Joey et Téa regardèrent au moment où la porte pivota vers l'intérieur.

Ils se figèrent sous le choc.

Leurs joyeux hurlements moururent dans leur gorge à cette scène.

Téa fixa, et la mâchoire de Joey tomba jusqu'au sol.

Yugi et Yami dormaient profondément ensemble. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça, Yami était couché sur Yugi… et il était en _sous-vêtements_.

Lentement, Joey et Téa s'échangèrent un regard choqué.

Et filèrent à toute vitesse à travers le couloir.

**A suivre… **

_Je remercie **Onarluca, Syt the Evil Angel, Golden Sun 17, Sogna, Melle Machiavelli, Regenerating Fire, Mickaelle** et **Thealie** pour leur encouragement dans cette traduction. Merci à vous toutes ! smile._

_**Onarluca** : Désolée ma fille, ce n'est pas du hp ! Mais je pense, pour te faire plaisir, que je vais faire un chap sur une fic d'hp avant la rentrée ! J'espère que j'aurai assez de temps ! lol._

_**Syt the Evil Angel** : Nan, t'en fait pas ! Je ne suis pas du genre à oublier mes petites fics ! lol. C'est vrai que c'est assez hilarant de voir un Yami paresseux et qui ne veut pas aller à l'école. C'est une des raisons qui m'a poussé à traduire cette formidable fic !_

_**Golden Sun 17** : C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons ces deux-là, et c'est pour ça que c'est mon couple préféré ! lol. Je parlais de Sakura car c'est un cross-over, en effet. C'est du Yugioh/Sakura, Chasseuse de Cartes ! Et puis, ce n'est pas grave que tu me laisses une review plus court, c'est le geste qui compte ! smile._

_**Sogna** : Je pensais que ça changerai un peu le style si je traduisais une fic ironique ! smile. J'espère que ça va plaire à beaucoup de monde, ainsi qu'à toi ! _

_**Melle Machiavelli** : Franchement, tu ne m'embêtes pas quand tu me dis que ça te rappelle le collège ! Moi aussi, j'en avait horreur et c'était plutôt une école buissonnière pour moi ! lol. Heureusement que dans le lycée, c'est mieux ! _

_**Regenerating Fire** : Oui, c'est vrai qu'on peut facilement savoir la suite de la fic grâce au résumé traduit que j'ai fait !lol. J'espère que tu as bien aimé la suite ! smile._

_**Mickaelle** : Ben vi, c'est déjà fini !lol. Les chaps sont très courts dans cette fic mais y'a 32 chaps donc voilà ! lol. Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche ! smile._

_**Thealie** : Oui, mais je pense que tu seras encore déçue par les petits chaps car y'a que ça ! Mais, t'en fait pas, il y a 32 chaps donc je pense que ça rattrape le coup ! lol. _


End file.
